bleachfanfictionfandomcom-20200223-history
Kisoku Tensei
| number = | used by = | signature = Martial Arts Masters }} Kisoku Tensei (気息転生, "Breath Reincarnation"; literally "returning a of their breath") is an advanced technique used by the ancient martial arts masters in the era before in the history of . According to legend, while it was created from ancient martial art teachings, the original principle of was used in the technique's conception. Overview In ancient times, before the creation of , the idea of purifying was a rather foreign concept. Because there was no established general method, the ritual had to be conducted by a very specialized form of Kidō used by the ancient masters of the craft. However, just as in the modern age, the majority of Kidō Masters were selfish individuals boasting superiority over others and only purified Hollows as it fit with their self interest. The existence of Hollows did not necessarily threaten the balance of souls between the spiritual and physical worlds. However, destroying them in troves proved to only serve to destabilize the balance, meaning purification was the only solution. Because of this, the , with a very small group of elite warriors under his command that were versed in the Konsō spells, ordered only to protect the land nearby his castle and his retainers while leaving most of the spiritual land defenseless. Souls were left on their own to defend against Hollows. During this time, the was also a greater environment for spiritual activity due to there not being any means of purifying the Hollows that went there. Those ancients that came to master the discipline of the body and mind, otherwise known as , eventually came to the mindset that Hollows were simply spiritual beings that lacked balance within. Their "breath" had been compromised due to the darkness inside their souls. When the tree's roots are solid and firm, capable of supporting life, its branches can grow healthy leaves and fruits which contribute to nature. The martial arts masters believed that if their own souls were unconquerable and balanced, they themselves could calm the chaotic nature of a Hollow and purify their souls in the same way Konsō had been able to do. By directing and flowing neutral , guiding its path with a combination of their and a special form of martial art movement, the Hakuda Master could form strands of spiritual energy that would surround the Hollow. In this instance, a strong aura would radiate inward from the strands and purify the Hollow by calming the chaos running rampant within itself. In doing so, the Hollow's form would disappear and shatter; the spiritual power reforming to return the soul to its original state of balance. While many users in those times were only able to purify one Hollow at a single time, the highest of Masters could instantaneously purify multiple Hollows with a wave of their hands. Seireitou Kawahiru was the first Hakuda Master in recorded history to have used this technique in order to purify the chaos within the souls of other beings; demonstrating that the Kisoku Tensei is not limited to only use against Hollows. He is also a unique case of an individual that possesses a Zanpakutō but chooses this method of purification when the need arises rather than the use of Konsō. Applications Known Users * Ancient Masters * Shōyō * Seireitou Kawahiru Behind the Scenes While the idea of martial arts serving as a means of helping those that are unable to control their anger by providing them with peace of mind and internal balance through training definitely exists in the real world, the Kisoku Tensei technique itself is loosely inspired by spirit bending from the animated series, Avatar: The Legend of Korra.